Finally Together
by nolapeep
Summary: And soon after, the two fell asleep, loving what had happened, what was to happen, and what was happening then. But most of all, they loved that they were finally together.


The twenty-three year old man's eyes opened in the darkness, focusing on the moon sitting perfectly in the middle of his window. He lay in bed, watching how it shone so peacefully, the stars twinkling around it. The open space was black, but the clouds were illuminated by the moonlight, spreading across the sky. Danny gazed over the space above him, amazed at how beautiful the early morning was. But then a thought came to him.

_There's someone who is equally beautiful._

Danny rolled onto his side, the sheets wrapping themselves around his legs. He sighed, propping himself on his elbows, as his sight became adjusted to the darkness. His eyes flickered to the digital clock on his nightstand -- _2:43 AM_. His gazed scanned across the bed underneath him, searching for a certain someone in the dark. A gentle smile spread across Danny's lips as he focused his eyes on the sleeping face in front of him.

Her lips pursed together thoughtfully, her eyelashes beautifully long, her facial features highlighted by the moon's light... She moaned in her sleep as Danny's grin broadened.

_Sam, Sam, Sam._

The twenty-two year old woman's eyebrows knitted together subconsciously, Sam stirring in her sleep. Danny watched unflinchingly as his wife returned to not moving at all, her hands gracefully placed underneath her cheek. She sighed in her sleep as he gently began to trace his index finger along her right arm. In a pattern, he moved his finger up and down her skin slowly, as if trying to soothe her.

Danny paused, his hand lingering over Sam's shoulder. He gazed over his wife, the sweet smile still on his face. He wordlessly brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his eyes scanning over the young woman in front of him.

Abruptly, Sam squeezed her eyes together, stretching in place hesitantly. She yawned silently, sneaking her eyes slightly open. Danny watched as she opened her eyes all the way, not once removing her gaze off of him. Her amethyst eyes sparkling, they stared at each other, neither one of them saying anything.

Finally, Danny whispered quietly, "Hey there," with that same grin on his lips.

"Hey there," Sam parroted sleepily, smiling back at her husband. She propped herself up on her elbows, imitating Danny. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes, Sam's smile growing hesitantly.

"How long have you been up?" she asked quietly, still keeping her eyes locked on his.

Dan shrugged. "I don't know. A while, I guess?"

"Mmkay." Sam watched as he began to stroke her arm once again. They silently gazed around the room, their eyes finally used to the blackness. "Why are you awake?"

Danny shrugged again. "I don't know. Couldn't sleep, I guess."

Sam nodded slowly, eying the man suspiciously. "Mmkay. Why were you staring at me?"

Danny attempted to shrug, but Sam stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He laughed quietly, watching his wife join in. "A man can't stare at his wife?"

Sam grinned. "Not while she's sleeping."

"Why not?" he tested her.

"Because she said so."

Sam rolled onto her side, her back toward Danny. Slowly, he scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around his wife. She sighed in his arms, making herself comfortable in his grip. Danny tightened his arms around Sam, nuzzling his face into her neck. He felt goosebumps form on her skin as she sighed once more. Closing her eyes in the darkness, Sam whispered, "Guess what."

After kissing the tip of her nose, Danny whispered back, "What?"

"I love you." Sam felt herself melt in her husband's arms as he rested his head on Sam's pillow. She laughed at how much room he took up.

Danny squeezed his wife in his arms, murmuring, "I love you too."

And soon after, the two fell asleep, loving what had happened, what was to happen, and what was happening then. But most of all, they loved that they were finally together.

* * *

You know the drill; Go! Go! Go!  
Press that button:D


End file.
